luminascarletfandomcom-20200213-history
History
'''About''' Lumina Scarlet is an idol group from Bandung, Indonesia. The members consider themselves "The biggest Japanese idol otakus in Indonesia." and admire idols' work ethnic and love for their fans. Some of the original members auditioned for an idol group called JKT48, but none of them were chosen. This however motivated them even further. '''2012''' * The group was formed on January 8th, 2012 as a cover idol group. The original members: Nime, Nao, Yuuchan and Mui started out performing cover songs of idol groups like Morning Musume, Momoiro Clover Z and AKB48. After their first live performance in early 2012, the excitement and passionate cheering of the crowd inspired them to one day debut in Japan. ** Soon however, Mui decied to graduate and was replaced by a new member, called Mayu. *** After another member, Utat had joined the group, it was Mayu's turn to graduate. Despite this, the four girls continued performing at different Japanese inspired events. '''2013''' * In 2013, Lumina Scarlet introduced its trainee program "Lumina Scarlet Kouhai" and two new girls, Aiko and Sacchi became the first trainee members in the groups history. Aiko left pretty soon after this, but Sacchi and the four full-time members still kept performing. '''2014''' * On October 26th, 2014, Lumina Scarlet became one step closer to their dream by releasing their first indie single "Scarlet Melody". During this time Sacchi also became a full-time member. * At the very end of the year, five new kouhai members: Aninditya, Kiky, Amelia, Sofie and Dinda joined the group. '''2015-2016''' * In the middle of 2016 the group finally achieved their dream, by performing at Asia Music Festival 2016 in Hamamatsu, Japan. Soon after this, Sofie and Dinda became full-time members and auditions for new kouhai's were held. In the end, three new girls: Dyta, Yollan and Kerryn were chosen. However Aninditya, Kiky and Amelia decided to resign from the group after the new kouhai's joined due to education and health reasons. A few months later another new kouhai, Melvi was announced. '''2017''' * On January 8th, 2017, Lumina Scarlet celebrated its fifth anniversary and in February, Yuuchan replaced Nime as the group's leader. * Only a month later, sub leader Nao graduated to pursue another dream. * Lumina Scarlet released their second indie single "Kisah Kreasi" on April 9th, 2017. * Two weeks later, an audition for 3rd generation kouhai's was announced. * During the next three months, there were a lot of goodbyes. ** May 11th, Utat graduated to pursue other things. ** Melvi decided to resign from Lumina Scarlet on June 12th. ** Sofie graduated only a month later as well. * On July 17th, 2017, Dyta, Yollan and Kerryn became full-time members. * In August, Lumina Scarlet hosted their very first event called "Bandung Scarlet Idol Fest". * The audition searching for new kouhai members also came to a conclusion and the new members were officially announced. ** Dinda graduated from Lumina Scarlet on August 12th as well the same day the trainees were announced. '''2018'''